Nightmares
by badwolf139
Summary: The TARDIS crew suffer through some nightmares... Facing their worst fears. But that's the thing about dreams, they tend to get out of hand...My first fic, please read and review, it would be great to have some pointers.
1. Perfekte Welle

**  
Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all things Doctor Who except Daleks that belong to Terry Nation. The song is Perfekte Welle by Juli and the translation comes from Colm Smyth's Weblog.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose yawned and grinned at him, her arms laying at her waist on top of the blankets.

"What? No lullaby?" He grinned and rolled his eyes.

"You humans and your comforts." He paused as she looked at him like a wounded puppy. "Oh alright, only 'cos it's you." She grinned triumphantly and wiggled further under her covers. He opened his mouth and began to sing in a husky voice.

"Du stellst dich in den Sturm und schreist,  
ich bin hier ich bin frei,  
alles was ich will ist Zeit,  
ich bin hier ich bin frei,  
Du stellst dich in den Sturm und schreist,  
ich bin hier ich bin frei,  
ich bin hier ich bin frei.  
Das ist die perfekte Welle."

She looked at him wide eyed as he paused for breath.

"What was that? Gallifreyan?" He looked at her scornfully.

"No, you illiterate ape," he said teasingly. "That's German."

"So why the heck are you singing in German?" He shrugged.

"'Cos I can. Now shut up and listen, I don't sing for every blonde Londoner you know." She grinned and offered him her hand.

"You're just doin' it 'cos you know I'm worth it." He rolled his eyes but continued.

"You stand in the storm and cry,  
I am here, I am free,  
all that I want is time,  
I am here, I am free,  
You stand in the storm and scream,  
I am here, I am free  
I am here, I am free.  
That is the perfect wave."

He looked down at her for her response and smiled softly. Her eyelids were closed and her breathing had slowed. He unwound his hand from hers and dropped it slowly to her side before standing up.

"It's very much like you." Rose whispered groggily. "I am here, I am free." Her voice dropped off as she fell asleep. He looked at the floor and swallowed, allowing a tear flow down his face. Slowly he straightened up, took one more look at Rose as she lay peacefully on the bed and opened the door quietly.

Rose peeked through her eyelashes as the Doctor left. She smiled contentedly and closed her eyes. It wasn't long at all before she'd slipped into the world of dreams.

_It was dark, her surroundings were blurry. She shook her head to try and clear her vision and glanced around her. It was London, and there were planes flying through the air, explosions occurring constantly below her and in the air. Below her. She gasped and noticed the strain on her arms above her. She was hanging from the barrage balloon during the blitz thousands of meters from the ground. _

_She gulped and twisted slightly as an explosion erupted somewhere nearby. A plane whizzed past quickly and she lost her grip on the balloon and began to fall. Her heart started to pound fast. This was when Jack caught her. It was all going to be alright, it was going to be fine. Her heart sank as she realised that this time Jack wasn't going to be there to help her. She began to tear slightly as the updraft pulled against her eyes as she fell faster and faster to the ground. She braced herself as the earth approached and moments later she found herself on solid ground._

_She looked around her amazed. She was alive. She sighed, relieved, and stood before leaning over and being sick on the ground. She groaned and looked around her. There was a sudden pounding somewhere behind her. It had to be the Doctor!_

"_Doctor?" She cried loudly. "Doctor, help! Please, somebody help me!" She waited anxiously for the response as she looked around wildly. There was no one there. Suddenly there was a response._

"_Rose?" It _was_ him. She looked around again to find him. "Rose, where are you?"_

"_Help! Someone please help me! Please…help…" She flailed about as she walked toward the sound of his voice, ending at a brick wall. He had to be behind it. She tried again to try and contact him._

"_Rose!" His voice was getting weaker and weaker. Suddenly there was no more sound from behind the wall and she fell to the ground in tears. _

_Her ears picked up another sound, this time from the left of her. Out of the shadows emerged a small boy wearing a gas mask. He had blonde hair and leather boots. She gasped and tried to make herself flatter against the wall._

_"No. Please, no!" He looked at her curiously and reached out his hand. She knew what he was going to say and braced herself for his contact._

_"Exterminate?"_

Rose looked around herself wildly. The walls were shadowed but pink, and she was laying in now saturated bed clothes. She sat up using her elbows and groaned. It had all been a dream.

"Right," she muttered to herself. "That's the last time the Doctor ever sings to me in German."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note: **This is my first fic, so if you read, can you please review? I need some pointers. Thankyou!


	2. A New Terror

The Doctor hummed the little German tune under his breath as he wondered through the TARDIS' corridors towards his bedroom. It wasn't really that far away from Rose's room. The Time Lord smiled to himself as he thought about Rose. He decided that there were few words in English that could sum up how much he really cared about her, not that he would ever fully admit that to himself.

At last, he found his room. The Doctor suddenly realised that he had not slept for seven days. That was just about his limit. He decided it would be worth it to catch forty winks. Why not? Rose and Jack were. There was nothing else to do and recharging the old brain would be a good thing.

The jumper and slacks were tossed on a chair, the jacket draped over the top of the pile. He changed into an old pair of black sweat pants and t-shirt to sleep in. He didn't bother unmaking the bed, choosing instead to sleep on top of the covers.

It wasn't long before the Time Lord was dreaming…

_He was running. Rose, he had to save her. Jack too. They were trapped somewhere ahead, he was sure of that. His feet pounded the ground. Bare white walls flashed past. He was sprinting down a long hallway. Were Jack and Rose down at the end of it? Yes, somehow he knew they were. Got to reach them before…_

_Before what?_

_The Doctor glanced behind him. His hearts sank. The Dalek from Van Statten's base was there, rolling merrily along a few meters behind him. The Doctor picked up the pace._

_A turn appeared in the hallway. The Doctor zoomed around it and suddenly skidded to a halt. It was a dead end. The Doctor stared, horrified, at the blank wall. His hearts thudded and his mind raced._

_Suddenly, he heard a desperate voice. "Doctor? Doctor, help! Please, somebody help me!"_

_The Doctor's mouth went dry. It was Rose's voice!_

"_Rose?" he called loudly, trying to find the source of her voice. "Rose, where are you?"_

"_Help! Someone please help me! Please…help…" Her voice was growing weaker. Despite this, the Doctor was able to determine that his companion was somewhere behind the wall in front of him._

"_Rose!" he shouted again._

_His ears picked up a different sound close by. It was a faint, mechanical whirr. Not the TARDIS. More like part of a machine moving. It was coming from right behind him. The Time Lord turned and saw the Dalek right in front of him._

_There was a long, tense pause, during which time the Doctor found himself wishing for once that he had a weapon._

_When the Dalek finally broke the silence, it did not say at all what the Doctor expected it to say._

"_**Mum-my?**" the great space dustbin's mechanical voice inquired. "**Are you my mum-my?**"_

_The Doctor couldn't believe it. This was a new terror._

"_**Where is my mum-my? Mum-my?**"_

_The Doctor tried his voice, hoping that it wouldn't shake too much. "Your mummy's not here," he told the Dalek._

"_**Mum-my? Are you my mum-my?**"_

"_No, I'm not your mummy."_

"_**Please, mum-my…**"_

_The Doctor got an idea. "NO!" he shouted in a stern voice. "Listen to me, you. I'm very cross. Go to your room! _GO TO YOUR ROOM_!"_

"_**Mum-my?**" The Dalek raised its gun, pointing it at the Doctor. His eyes widened in fear._

"_No! Go to your room!"_

"_**Mum-my?**"_

"NO_!"_

_The Doctor heard Rose scream, the sound of the Dalek's gun, then complete silence._

"NO!" the Doctor shouted. With a jolt, he opened his eyes. His hearts felt like they were imitating the Lord of the Dance inside his chest. He noticed that his shirt was damp with sweat. He placed a shaky hand over his eyes. He could feel the TARDIS in his head, her telepathic connection gently reassuring him. After a few deep breaths, the Doctor managed to calm down.

"That's why I don't sleep," he muttered darkly.


End file.
